Lo Que Siento Por Ti
by Iguru Senshi
Summary: Izumo Kamiki ha estado pensando en Rin, durante mucho tiempo pero no sabe si es amor o simple agradecimiento por haberla salvado. Que sucedera cuando pueda pasar 2 semanas completas con Okumura? ¿Acaso podrá encontrar la respuesta a sus sentimientos? ENTREN Y AVERIGUENLO!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Okumura Rin.

Han pasado varios días desde que empezó a sentirme así-

Una chica de ojos rojos oscuros y el pelo largo de color morado oscuro, que lleva una cola de caballo y su rasgo más notable sus pequeñas cejas de forma ovalada, estaba pensando en su habitación, mientras estaba sola.

Acaso será que me estoy enamorando de ese tonto? o será aun peor ya estaré enamorada de el?-

La chica seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos.

"Le debo la vida, la ocasión que me salvo en el baño de chicas, además me ofreció su sudadera, para cubrirme"

Acaso solo es ese sentimiento de agradecimiento?-Kamiki Izumo seguía pensando en todo lo que había sucedido.

"Incluso luego de saber la verdad de él, jamás en ningún momento sentí miedo de él, es que acaso solo lo hice porque sabía que es normal que en este tipo de lugar conocer gente como él? o por el hecho de que se trataba de el?"

Como quisiera saber que es realmente lo que siento...como quisiera saberlo...pero aunque así fuera el está interesado en la estúpida de las flores, esa idiota de Moriyama-Izumo se había molestado un poco luego de terminar de hablar.

Ese mismo dia en clases, Izumo había decidido no ponerle atención a Rin, pero entonces la puerta del salón fue abierta rápidamente.

HOLA ESTUDIANTES DE LA ACADEMIA DE LA CRUZ VERDADERA! YO SU QUERIDO Y ESTIMADO DIRECTOR MEPHISTO PHELES! LES TENGO UN NUEVO ENTRENAMIENTO, EN EL CUAL TRABAJARAN EN EQUIPOS DE DOS INTEGRANTES! PERO PARA HACER UN EQUIPO DECENTE LAS PAREJAS PASARAN 2 SEMANAS VIVIENDO EN EL MISMO TECHO! SIN IMPORTAR SI SON HOMBRE Y MUJER!

Mephisto-san...en verdad es necesario eso?-Preguntaba Yukio algo preocupado.

CLARO QUE SI OKUMURA-SENSEI! YO EN ESTE MOMENTO DECIDIRE LAS PAREJAS!

Mephisto empezó a formar las parejas, al parecer habían pocas parejas extrañas, ósea parejas de hombre y mujer, fue hasta que llego a Rin.

OKUMURA RIN TU ESTARAS-

Con Shiemi por favor!-

YA VEO QUIERES ESTAR CON SHIEMI, PERO ES UNA LASTIMA ELLA YA TIENE PAREJA, POR LO TANTO A TI TE TOCARA CON MMMM-

En ese momento Mephisto logro ver las ligeras y discretas miradas que Izumo le hacía a Rin.

"ESTO SERA BASTANTE INTERESANTE"

TU PAREJA ES KAMIKI IZUMO!-

Cejotas?-Rin grito sin darse cuenta que Izumo se empezaba a molestar.

A quien rayos llamas cejotas? además yo no quiero estar con alguien tan estúpido como tú!-Izumo había sacado su lado "tsundere"

"Vaya así que es de ese tipo de chica, jajajaja esto será muy divertido" Pensaba Mephisto.

NO HAY PEROS USTEDES SERAN EQUIPO Y SI SE NIEGAN SERAN EXPULSADOS DE LA ACADEMIA!-

Mephisto-san enserio está dispuesto a llevar tan lejos esto?-

CLARO QUE SI OKUMURA-SENSEI!-

Luego de varios reclamos por parte de Rin, ya no había nada que hacer, mientras Rin se preparaba para las 2 semanas, Izumo se encontraba en su habitación mientras pensaba.

"Estaré dos semanas con él, este es el momento perfecto para descubrir lo que siento realmente por el"

Lo que realmente siento por ti...Rin Okumura -Izumo había sonreído y además se había sonrojado luego de decir el nombre de Rin.

SE QUE ESTE CAPITULO FUE ALGO CORTO PERO EJEJE DIGAMOS QUE ES LA INTRODUCCIÓN, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO FIC!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Kamiki Izumo.

Por qué? Por qué? Por qué?-

Se preguntaba un chico de pelo azul desordenado y de ojos azules y sus famosas orejas ligeramente puntiagudas. El joven respondía al nombre de Rin Okumura, el hermano mayor de los Okumura.

Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?-

"Ella fue la única que no me temió, cuando se supo que era hijo de Satanás"

Acaso solo pensare en ella como una forma de agradecimiento, por ese hecho?-Okumura Rin seguía pensando sobre lo que lo tenía bastante agobiado.

"Además ella me ayudo un poco en mi entrenamiento para controlar mis llamas"

Y también se sentó a mi lado en el tren a Kyoto-Rin seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos, hasta que una voz se oyó cerca de él.

Rin...estas enamorado?-

Ehh?...Kuro?-

Rin...estas enamorado?-

Por qué dices eso Kuro?-Rin se había ruborizado bastante ante la pregunta del pequeño gato.

Porque hace mucho tiempo...Shiro tenía la misma cara que tu...-

Papa?...mi misma cara?-

Si y era porque estaba enamorado-Kuro veía con una sonrisa a Rin.

No! jajajaja estás jugando! yo? enamorado! y de la cejotas! como se te ocurre! jajajaja!-

...-

Tu también Ukobach?-

...-

Rin...tu estas enamorado...tu cara no miente...además solo te la pasas pensando en esa chica, incluso cuando jugamos se te nota-Kuro conocía perfectamente a su dueño.

Entonces...Nii-san...de que tanto hablas con Kuro y Ukobach?-

Ehh...de nada Yukio...no de nada...-Rin seguía bastante sonrojado.

Seguro?-

Si jejeje no te preocupes Yukio...saldré a caminar.

Rin había salido a caminar debido a que aunque lo negara, algo en su interior le decía que tanto Ukobach y Kuro tenían razón, el estaba enamorado y no de Shiemi la que en algún momento Rin confirmo era la chica de sus sueños, sino de Izumo Kamiki la chica mas fría del mundo, aunque con él ya no lo era tanto.

Rin caminaba sin rumbo y cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba tirado en el suelo, viendo caer lluvia, fue que mientras las lluvias caían solo podía pensar en algo.

"Cejotas"

Al dia siguiente en clases, Rin no sabía qué hacer, debía decírselo o callar, mientras el seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos la puerta del salón fue abierta rápidamente.

HOLA ESTUDIANTES DE LA ACADEMIA DE LA CRUZ VERDADERA! YO SU QUERIDO Y ESTIMADO DIRECTOR MEPHISTO PHELES! LES TENGO UN NUEVO ENTRENAMIENTO, EN EL CUAL TRABAJARAN EN EQUIPOS DE DOS INTEGRANTES! PERO PARA HACER UN EQUIPO DECENTE LAS PAREJAS PASARAN 2 SEMANAS VIVIENDO EN EL MISMO TECHO! SIN IMPORTAR SI SON HOMBRE Y MUJER!

Mephisto-san...en verdad es necesario eso?-Preguntaba Yukio algo preocupado.

CLARO QUE SI OKUMURA-SENSEI! YO EN ESTE MOMENTO DECIDIRE LAS PAREJAS!

Mientras tanto Rin que había salido de sus pensamientos meditaba.

"Y si se lo digo? lo único que puede pasar es que me rechace y me sienta horrible...mmmm no no no puedo hacerlo"

Rin seguía pensando, pero se dio cuenta de algo, tal vez habría una forma de saber si había oportunidad con Izumo.

"Tal vez pueda darle celos...tal vez si elijo a alguien para el entrenamiento ella sienta celos"

Mephisto empezó a formar las parejas, al parecer habían pocas parejas extrañas, ósea parejas de hombre y mujer, fue hasta que llego a Rin.

OKUMURA RIN TU ESTARAS-

"Sera mejor que lo haga ahora"

Con Shiemi por favor!-

YA VEO QUIERES ESTAR CON SHIEMI, PERO ES UNA LASTIMA ELLA YA TIENE PAREJA, POR LO TANTO A TI TE TOCARA CON MMMM-

"Rayos ella ni siquiera se inmuto"

TU PAREJA ES KAMIKI IZUMO!-

Cejotas?-Rin grito sin darse cuenta que Izumo se empezaba a molestar.

"Maldición no quise decirle así, fue por la sorpresa"

A quien rayos llamas cejotas? además yo no quiero estar con alguien tan estúpido como tú!-

"Maldición ella piensa que soy estúpido"

NO HAY PEROS USTEDES SERAN EQUIPO Y SI SE NIEGAN SERAN EXPULSADOS DE LA ACADEMIA!-

Mephisto-san enserio está dispuesto a llevar tan lejos esto?-

CLARO QUE SI OKUMURA-SENSEI!-

Luego de varios reclamos por parte de Rin, ya no había nada que hacer, mientras Rin se preparaba para las 2 semanas, el pensaba.

"Me entro pánico y empecé a negarme, espero no piense que la odio, soy un estúpido!"

Maldición! soy un completo idiota! ella seguramente me debe odiar-

No lo sabrás hasta que le digas Rin-

Lo sé Kuro...es solo que tengo miedo-

Rin vas a estar dos semanas con ella, si en ese tiempo no logras decírselo, entonces jamás podrás-

Okay...muy bien Kuro...lo hare-

Así se habla Rin-

"Estas dos semanas que estaré con ella, será el tiempo perfecto para decirle lo que siento por ella en realidad"

Lo que siento por ti...Izumo Kamiki-Rin estaba más rojo que un tomate, a lo cual tanto Kuro como Ukobach se rieron, lo cual causo que Rin se molestara y los empezara a perseguir por todo el dormitorio.

BUENO ADMITO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIEN ESTUVO CORTO PERO EJEJJE ASI ES LA IDEA, NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO Y DENSE UNA VUELTA POR MIS DEMAS HISTORIAS JEJEJE.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Dormitorio 36-A.

Rin y Izumo se encontraban, cada quien en su asiento, con sus propias maletas, ya que Mephisto les había dicho a todos que fueran al salón, al otro dia y el les asignaría un dormitorio.

"Ese idiota de Mephisto está tardando demasiado, el digo que a las 8 y ya son 8:45"

Rin solo observaba la puerta, esperando que Mephisto apareciera, pero entonces oyó algo.

Vaya, solo lo dije para que fueran puntuales-

Ehh?-Rin agacho la cabeza al oír que la voz venia de debajo de su asiento y al notar a un pequeño perro, solo se limito a decir-al fin llegas-

Eins, Zwei, Drei!-Luego de que una gran cantidad de humo saliera, solo se pudo oír-BUENO JOVENES EXORCISTAS YA ESTOY AQUI A LLEGADO EL MOMENTO DE ASIGNAR LOS DORMITORIOS PARA ESTAS DOS SEMANAS-

"Por fin!" Pensó el mayor de los Okumura.

Luego de asignar dormitorio a varias parejas, llego el momento de que Mephisto le asignara su dormitorio a Rin e Izumo.

BUENO...MMM...VAYA ESTO ES INTERESANTE YA QUE OKUMURA AL PARECER NO DEBISTE EMPACAR...YA QUE A USTEDES LES TOCA EL DORMITORIO 36-A-

Ese es mi dormitorio!-

POR ESO MISMO DIJE QUE AL PARECER NO DEBISTE EMPACAR-Mephisto había empezado a reír sin control.

Entonces...Yukio también estará conmigo y la cejo..-Rin por poco había dicho algo que el sabía muy bien Izumo no le agradaba-perdón...y...ella?-

NO DEFINITIVAMENTE NO...OKUMURA-SENSEI SERA TRASLADADO A OTRO LUGAR, YA QUE ESTE EJERCICIO SOLO DEBE SER ENTRE LOS 2 MIEMBROS DEL EQUIPO-

Pero entonces que sucederá con las cosas de Yukio?-

En ese momento Mephisto saco su celular y salió un momento del salón mientras Rin e Izumo aun esperaban a lo que Mephisto les diría, lo que era evidente es que Izumo no se había dado cuenta que Rin por poco la llamaba por ese sobrenombre que ella odiaba.

"Ni siquiera se dio cuenta, algo me dice que ella no le importa nada de lo que pase" Rin se había puesto un poco triste luego de pensar eso.

BUENO...AHORA QUE ESE PROBLEMA ESTA ARREGLADO, CONTINUARE CON LO QUE ESTABA HACIENDO Y POR CIERTO A TODOS LOS QUE YA LES HE ASIGNADO DORMITORIO...YA PUEDEN RETIRARSE...Y ESO TE INCLUYE OKUMURA!-

En ese momento Rin tomo su maleta y se encamino hacia su dormitorio, mientras pensaba y miraba de reojo a Izumo.

"Parece que su maleta esta algo pesada, debería ayudarla ¿Pero y si se enoja? ¿Y si me dice que no quiere que un estúpido como yo la ayude?" Rin se empezó a mostrar algo triste.

"Esto esta pesado, pero el jamás pensaría en ayudarme, además el también trae una maleta bastante pesada"

Pero en ese momento.

Rin! Rin!-

Kuro...que haces aquí?-

Yo...yo...te olfateé y vine a buscarte, vamos a jugar Rin!-Decía el pequeño gato mientras corría alrededor de Rin una y otra vez.

Kuro...espera...esta maleta pesa mucho...-

Rin...Rin vamos a jugar!-

En ese momento Rin giro y noto que Izumo estaba bastante lejos y por lo que se veía ya se veía algo cansada.

Muy bien Kuro...pero ayúdame...puedes llevarte mi maleta?-

Si yo lo hare Rin-En ese momento el pequeño gato volvió a su forma grande la cual Rin había enfrentado hace tiempo-Rin yo te ayudare y después jugaremos si Rin!-

Si Kuro te lo prometo-

Jugar! Jugar!-

Espera un minuto Kuro-

Ehh?-

Izumo se veía bastante cansada y apenas podía respirar correctamente.

Ahhh...ahhhh...esto está muy pesado...-Izumo se había sentado en a un lado su maleta mientras descansaba.

Pero de un momento a otro sintió como su maleta fue movida.

Oye...que te sucede? a donde llevas mi maleta?-

A donde mas...Kuro!-

Rin!-

Kuro llévate también está a casa!-Rin había sonreído.

Si! si! Kuro lo hará y luego jugaremos verdad!-Kuro ya tenía las dos maletas sobre él.

Si Kuro cuando llegue jugaremos...y dile a Ukobach que prepare un almuerzo!-

Si! si! si!-Kuro se fue corriendo rápidamente hacia el dormitorio.

Muy bien...nos vamos?-Rin había sonreído pero se tocaba la nuca ya que estaba algo nervioso.

Yo no te pedí ayuda...-Izumo se mostraba molesta pero en el fondo estaba muy nerviosa.

Lo se...pero...bueno...si vamos a estar...juntos...-Rin se había puesto bastante rojo al decir eso ultimo-estas dos semanas...deberíamos llevarnos bien...-

Izumo también se había puesto bastante colorada al oír al gemelo Okumura.

Siii tu lo dices...-Izumo había respondido de forma "Tsundere".

Poco a poco ambos empezaron a caminar, hasta que por fin llegaron al dormitorio. Mientras Rin abría la puerta, sintió como algo se lanzo contra él.

Rin!-

Kuro...jejeje...donde dejaste las maletas?-Rin sonreía mientras acariciaba al pequeño Kuro.

Nya...las deje fuera de tu habitación...nya!-

Okay...jejeje y le pediste ese favor a Ukobach?-Rin seguía acariciando a Kuro.

Si...nya...lo...hice...-Kuro se veía bastante feliz.

Okay...muy bien hecho Kuro...-Rin estaba sacando algo de su bolsillo.

Qué es eso Rin?-Kuro se quedo parado mientras Rin abría el frasco que había sacado de su bolsillo.

Mira...Kuro...Yukio...consiguió..más para ti!-Rin sonreía bastante.

Eso...eso es...es...Matatabi!-Kuro tenía sus ojos brillantes y mostraba mucha felicidad.

Si así es...espera...te serviré un poco...-Rin estaba por irse cuando antes de irse a la cocina le grito a Izumo-Oye! elige en que habitación quieres quedarte! y apúrate...creo que Ukobach ya termino de preparar el almuerzo!-

Izumo no sabía qué hacer, por un lado ver a Rin así, ella jamás pensó que él fuera alguien así y además su mayor debilidad estaba delante de ella y se veía bastante alegre.

Nota: Recordemos que Izumo es una amante de los gatos.

"Que hago? este gato es muy lindo...quisiera abrazarlo...o por dios que hago?"

Nya!-Kuro se veía bastante feliz.

Hola gatito...te llamas Kuro...verdad?-Izumo estaba bastante nerviosa y a la vez ansiosa.

Nya?...nya...nya...nya...-Kuro se empezaba a acercar a Izumo.

"Hay maldición este gato se ve tan tan lindo"

Bueno ya todo está listo...eh?...que haces ahí?-

"Lo abrazo o no?" Pensaba Izumo sin darse cuenta que Rin le estaba hablando.

Hey!...hola!...mmm...que le pasa?-

"Y si la beso? no no como se me puede ocurrir algo así...pero no sería mala ide.."

No definitivamente no lo hare!-Rin había salido de sus pensamientos y solo se le ocurrió volver a llamar a Izumo-Cejotas!-

Ehh?...ehh?...me hablabas?-Izumo se veía confundida ya que solo había sentido que alguien la había llamado.

Si...solo quería decirte que el almuerzo ya está listo...-Rin se había tomado un pequeño plato donde sirvió el Matatabi a Kuro-ya elegiste tu habitación?-

Emm...no aun no...-Izumo no podía con el nerviosismo que tenia.

Bueno apresúrate...te esperaremos en el comedor...-Rin se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar, mientras Kuro estaba delante de la habitación de Rin bebiendo su Matatabi.

"Sera mejor que elija una habitación"

Sin más que decir Izumo tomo su maleta y tomo una habitación a 3 habitaciones a la derecha de la de Rin. Luego de dejar su maleta salió, solo para darse cuenta que ella no sabía dónde estaba el comedor, pero de repente sintió como alguien la tocaba en el pie.

Nya...nya...nya...nya-

Oh eres tu...mmm será que tu sabes donde está el comedor?-

Nya..nya...nya..nya-Kuro empezó a mover su cabeza dando a entender que el sabia.

Luego de que Izumo siguiera a Kuro, en poco tiempo ella encontró a Rin en compañía de una criatura algo extraña, la cual parecía tener una cola y dos cuernos y una pequeña barba.

Vaya pensé que te perderías menos mal que Kuro te ayudo-Rin estaba sirviendo la comida.

"Acaso esa cosa también es un demonio?"

O que modales los míos...chicos ella es Kamiki Izumo es una compañera y por las siguientes 2 semanas ella estará aquí con nosotros...bueno te presentare a mis amigos...este de aquí es Ukobach es el "familiar" de Mephisto además de que es el cocinero de nuestro dormitorio y supongo que a Kuro ya lo conociste jejeje el es mi "familiar"-

Mucho..gusto-Izumo se notaba algo confundida.

Jejeje ellos dicen que también están felices de conocerte-Rin sonreía mientras decía esto-supongo que debes pensar que estoy loco no?-Rin sonrió pero se le logro escapar una ligera risa.

Loco?-Izumo no entendía bien las palabras de Rin.

Pues si jeje...ya que seguramente tu no oíste nada de lo que ellos dijeron..-

Bueno...si tienes razón...pero supongo que es porque ambos son demonios...al...igual...que...-

Que yo jejeje lo sé...no te preocupes no me molesta...ya que he aprendido que no todos los demonios son malos...-Rin había sonreído y se veía bastante contento.

Entonces supongo que hablas con ellos por medio de la Telepatía?-Izumo se había sentado mientras empezaba a comer.

Si de hecho jajaja...como lo supiste?-

Eso es básico...muchos demonios se comunican por ese medio...eso lo sabe cualquiera-Izumo empezaba a probar la comida-mmm esto esta delicioso-

Jejeje Ukobach es un gran cocinero...no es así?-

...-

Jejeje Ukobach agradece que te haya gustado-

La verdad todo está muy rico-

Jejeje y dime...¿que piensas de tus primeros momentos en nuestro dormitorio?-

Bueno...creo...que...no...será...tan...malo...esta r...aquí...por...dos...semanas-

"Si yo también pienso lo mismo"

Mientras tanto Rin, Izumo, Kuro y Ukobach comían, los dos primeros pensaban.

"Creo que esto esta excelente, además Rin no me ha molestado, puede que esto haya sido algo bueno"

"Todo está saliendo genial, creo que si podre confesarle mis sentimientos, la verdad esto es genial"

BUENO EJJEJE POR HOY TERMINAMOS NOS VEMOS EN EL PROX CAP.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Creo que estoy enamorada.

Luego de terminar el almuerzo que Ukobach había preparado, Rin se levanto de la mesa y se dispuso a irse no sin antes decir.

Kuro, Ukobach! tengo que comprar unas cosas en la ciudad, así que por favor cuiden de Kamiki y ténganle mucho cuidado, yo espero no tardar!-Rin se había despedido tanto de Kuro, Ukobach e Izumo.

Izumo se había quedado en shock, ya que Rin no solo la había llamado Kamiki, sino que les había pedido a sus amigos que cuidaran de ella, ¿acaso ella era importante para él?

"Acaso le preocupo?" Izumo se había sonrojado al pensar esto.

Luego del almuerzo, Izumo se dirigía a la que sería su habitación, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver la puerta de la habitación de Rin abierta ¿Acaso podría echarle un ligero vistazo?

"Lo hago? no sé si hacerlo o no" Izumo no podía decidir.

Pero fue ahí cuando alguien le hablo.

Nya..nya!-

Kuro...eres tú...-

Nya...nya...nya...nya...nya...nya!-En ese momento Kuro se puso alado de la puerta de la habitación de Rin y poco a poco la empezó a abrir y además con su cabeza intentaba decirle a Izumo que entrara.

No puedo Kuro...es la habitación de Rin...no creo que le vaya a gustar que entre-

Nya...nya...nya...nya...nya...nya...nya...-

...-

En ese momento Izumo fue empujada por Ukobach y poco a poco estuvo enfrente de la habitación de Rin, la cual Kuro empezó a empujar para abrir la puerta. Cuando menos ella se dio cuenta se encontraba en la habitación del joven Okumura.

Así que esta es su habitación-

Nya...Nya!-

Izumo se encontraba viendo algunas fotos de Rin las cuales eran de él, Yukio y su fallecido padre el sacerdote Fujimoto Shiro.

Así que ese es el padre de Rin...-Izumo se quedo viendo las fotos y no podía evitar sonreír al ver a Rin de pequeño.

Pero entonces de un momento a otro.

CRACK!

Algo se oyó afuera de la habitación y fue que cuando ella junto con Kuro y Ukobach, fueron atacados por nada más y nada menos que un demonio.

JOOOOOOOVEEEEEEEENNNNN AAAAAMMMMMMOOOOO-

El demonio apenas podía hablar, pero podía distinguirse las palabras joven amo.

Ese es un Ghoul!-

Nya...nya!-

En ese momento Kuro se transformo y se lanzo en contra del Ghoul, pero lamentablemente el Ghoul era bastante fuerte.

Kuro!-

N...y...a...-

...-En ese momento Ukobach también se transformo con la intención de proteger a Izumo y a Kuro, pero termino con la misma suerte y quedando inconsciente.

Byakko! salgan!-En ese momento Izumo había invocado a dos zorros los cuales se lanzaron a atacar al Ghoul pero fueron derrotados sin mayor problema, fue que en ese momento Izumo se encontraba indefensa ya que había caído al suelo ante el demonio que estaba dispuesto a matarla.-auxilio!-

Emmm...salgo solo unos minutos...y me encuentro con que mi casa es invadida por un demonio...Izumo...estas bien?-

Rin se encontraba parado enfrente de Izumo recibiendo la mordida del demonio.

R...i...n...?-

Dime...que rayos haces en mi hogar bastardo?-Rin se veía bastante molesto y furioso.

JJJJJJJOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVEEEEEENNNNNNN AAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMOOOOOO!-

Mmmm...ahora lo entiendo...te ha enviado el estúpido de Satán...no es así?-

Estúpido?-

En ese momento el demonio empezaba a hablar, pero solo Rin sabía de quien era la voz.

Como te atreves a llamar estúpido a tu padre, hijo mío...jajajajajaja-

Callate! tú no eres mi padre! mi unico padre es y siempre sera Fujimoto Shiro!-

Enserio?-

Maldito...regresa a tu mundo, porque la próxima vez que te vea, te lo juro Satán! te asesinare!-

En ese momento el demonio recobro su conciencia y se disculpo con Rin.

Joven amo...yo no quería...fue Satán-sama el que ordeno que viniera aquí y atacara a todos...perdóneme joven amo!-

Lo hare por que sé muy bien que ese bastardo es capaz de hacerlo-

Joven amo le agradezco y perdóneme una vez más, incluso lo termine hiriendo-

Olvídalo...ahora vuelve a Gehenna-

En ese momento el Ghoul, desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Izumo...estas bien?-Rin le extendía la mano a Izumo la cual miraba a un Rin completamente diferente, fuerte y poderoso, ya que Rin aun sin sus llamas, se había impuesto ante un demonio para salvarla.

S...i-

"Creo...que...realmente...estoy enamorada" Pensó Izumo

La cual empezó a ruborizarse, al tomar la mano de Rin.

Qué bueno, es un alivio-

"Gracias chicos! gracias por cuidar de ella" Pensó Rin

Rin estaba completamente rojo cuando Izumo le había dado la mano. Para ayudarla a levantarse.

N..yya-

...-

Kuro! Ukobach! están bien chicos?-

N...yya..-

...-

Genial amigos, gracias chicos gracias por proteger a Izumo, se los debo y siento haber llegado tan tarde-

Nyya-

...-

Ustedes son los mejores chicos.

Gracias...rin...y gracias a ustedes también Kuro y Ukobach-

Perdona Izumo...no pensé que pudiera tardarme tanto en la tienda-Rin tenía la cabeza agachada tratando de ocultar su rubor.

No...no te preocupes Rin...-

Como disculpa...preparare una cena especial solo para ti!-Rin se mostraba bastante contento pero a la vez nervioso.

Una cena especial?-

"Acaso está tratando de invitarme a una cita?" Pensó Izumo.

Aceptas?-

Emmm bueno solo porque es tu forma de pedir perdón.

Izumo había aceptado la invitación de Rin de una u otra forma lo había hecho que sucederá?

BUENO AMIGOS PERDONEN PERO LA ESCUELA LITERALMENTE ME TIENE ATADO Y YA NO HE PODIDO ESCRIBIR PERO RECUERDEN TANTO ESTE PROYECTO COMO LOS DEMAS LOS TERMINARE NO IMPORTA CUANTO TARDE, QUE ESPERAMOS YA NO TARDE TANTO JAJAJAJA.


End file.
